Folie à Poudlard
by Rebornxworld
Summary: Et si Poudlard avait une nouvelle élève très...particulière? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait quand la culture des élèves de Poudlard et celle de la nouvelle se rencontre, se confronte? [VERSION CORRIGÉE]
1. Prologue: la lettre

**Prologue**

La nuit était tombée depuis un bon moment maintenant sur le château de Poudlard. Tout le monde dormait à cette heure tardive. Tout le monde, sauf Harry Potter fixant le ciel étoilé depuis la tour d'astronomie. Il était assis sur les pierres fraîches alors qu'il contemplait le ciel. Une tâche blanche apparut dans le ciel et plus elle approchait plus elle prenait l'apparence d'une chouette des neiges. Il se leva et tendit son bras, sur lequel la belle chouette vint se poser.

-Salut, Hedwige. Dit-il en la caressant doucement avant de lui retirer le morceau de parchemin attaché à sa patte

Il lui posa des graines sur le sol, juste à côté de lui. Il déroula le parchemin sur lequel se trouvait une écriture fluide ressemblant beaucoup à des arabesques.

 _«Salut, Ryry._

 _Ça va? J'espère que l'école n'est pas trop dure. Moi ça va. Spanner a réussi à faire en sorte que je change d'école. Je vais te rejoindre à Poudlard. Tsuna a proposé de te faire sortir de Poudlard pour passer les vacances de Noël tous ensembles chez Spanner. Tu en penses, quoi? J'ai hâte de rencontrer tes amis. Mukuro a renforcé le dispositif d'illusion chez les Dursleys._

 _J'attends de tes nouvelles avec impatience. Fais attention à toi._

 _Angélina._

 _P.S: J'arrive à Poudlard début octobre.»_

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à la lettre de sa grande-sœur qu'il avait retrouvé à la fin de sa deuxième année durant les grandes vacances. Elle n'était pas vraiment sa grande-sœur en fait c'était lui l'aîné mais elle était plus...mature et avait un caractère bien trempé. La jeune fille s'était présentée chez les Dursleys accompagnée d'un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains antigravitationnels aux yeux noisette. Ils s'étaient présentés comme étant Angélina Potter rebaptisé Sawada, et, Tsunayoshi Sawada. Ils avaient bavardé avec les Dursleys avant de l'emmener chez eux au Japon où il avait rencontré leurs amis qui ressemblaient davantage à une famille. Il s'était fort rapproché de sa sœur qui étudiait à Beauxbâtons. Elle vivait en France pour ses études, et, pendant les vacances avec sa famille elle était au Japon. Harry mit sa lettre dans sa poche, caressa une dernière fois Hedwige avant de mettre sa cape d'invisibilité et de retourner à son dortoir. Il s'endormit avec un doux sourire aux lèvres totalement rassuré par les dernières nouvelles d'Angélina.


	2. La nouvelle

Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il avait reçu la lettre d'Angélina. Et depuis celle-ci il ne se cachait plus pour lui écrire. Il recevait souvent une lettre d'elle dans la grande-salle à l'heure du courrier. Ron et Hermione le voyaient répondre mais ne savaient pas qui était cette personne qui lui écrivait. Ils avaient bien tenté d'en savoir plus mais Harry accepta seulement de leur dire qu'ils allaient rencontrer cette personne. Harry se plaisait à rester très mystérieux concernant Angélina mais celle-ci le lui avait demandé. Les lettres de sa sœur étaient sujet de rumeurs et de supposions assez loufoques qui le faisait bien rire.

Ils étaient tous dans la grande salle en train de prendre leur repas du midi avant de se rendre à deux heures de potions avec les Serpentards.

-Ron. On est le combien aujourd'hui? Demanda Harry en prenant un peu de poulet

-On est le 2 octobre. Pourquoi? Dit Ron troublé par sa question

-Pour savoir... Elle intègre Poudlard au début du mois. Répondit distraitement Harry en se servant des légumes

-Elle?! De qui parles-tu? Demanda Hermione qui avait écouté la conversation de ses deux amis

-Je parle d'Angélina... La fille avec qui je parle par lettre. Dit Harry d'un ton légèrement exaspéré

Les autres Gryffondors ne lui posèrent pas de question sur cette mystérieuse Angélina. Le trio d'or discuta de tout et de rien, suite à cela. Les discussions allaient bon train dans la grande salle. D'un coup, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement strident. Le silence s'installa dans la grande salle alors que les élèves se penchaient vers la porte dans l'espoir de voir qui pouvait bien arriver maintenant. Une jeune fille entra dans l'allée centrale. Elle avait de magnifiques yeux marrons, des cheveux bruns avec des reflets roux, une peau claire mais pas pâle non plus le juste milieu. Elle portait un pantalon bleu moulant avec un tee-shirt noir avec des têtes de morts et des roses rouges dessus. Elle avait ses cheveux descendants un peu en dessous de ses épaules tenus par un chouchou noir dans un style relâché. Elle n'était pas totalement décoiffée mais pas totalement coiffée dans un style strict. Elle portait des chaussures noires sans talons ainsi qu'un petit bracelet discret en argent à sa main gauche. Elle observa la grande salle d'un air détaché alors que quelques garçons semblaient baver devant elle. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors alors que des murmures s'élevaient doucement dans l'espoir de savoir si quelqu'un la connaissait. Elle s'arrêta juste derrière Harry et sortit un petit paquet de sa poche de pantalon avant de le poser devant lui. Elle pointa sa baguette sur le paquet et dans un murmure le fit grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il rappelle la forme d'une boite de chocolat.

-Je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir. Dit-elle d'une voix douce ressemblant à un murmure; avant de continuer son chemin

Harry se détourna d'elle pour se concentrer sur le paquet. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour révéler une boite de Juliettes. Il ouvrit doucement la boite de chocolat pour contempler ses chocolats préférés. Certains Gryffondors essayèrent de l'interroger sur la nouvelle venue mais il ne répondit pas. Il était bien trop occupé par sa boite de chocolat. La jeune fille était maintenant arrivée devant l'estrade. Elle adressa un doux sourire aux différents professeurs avant de poser son regard sur le directeur.

-Albus Dumbledore; je suppose. Vous semblez surpris de me voir. Cependant; il était prévu que j'arrive durant cette semaine. Dit-elle sur le même ton

-Pouvons-nous savoir qui vous êtes? Demanda le professeur Snape de son habituel ton froid

Elle l'observa de la tête au pied avant de lui sourire. Snape l'observa aussi et sut aussitôt qu'elle serait du genre à briser les règles. Elle inclina légèrement son buste tout en lui souriant avec un regard pétillant presque joueur.

-Pardonnez; mon impolitesse. Je m'appelle Angélina Sawada.

-Sawada?! C'est quoi ce nom de famille?! Dit Drago Malfoy d'un ton sarcastique

Angélina se retourna dans un mouvement rapide. Elle parcourut rapidement la salle du regard avant de poser son regard sur Drago. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards d'un pas ni trop lent ni trop rapide. Elle se plaça juste à côté de Drago obligeant ainsi Pansy Parkinson à se décaler. Drago l'observa d'un air supérieur et hautain. Elle l'observa un peu avant de lui demander par un simple regard son nom.

-Je suis Drago Malfoy. Dit-il d'un ton fier

Elle l'observa encore un peu avant de prendre son visage en coupe. Elle l'obligea à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Tous les Serpentards semblèrent retenir leur souffle face à son geste. Drago ne se sentait pas très à l'aise ce qu'elle dut sentir car elle fit la chose à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Elle se mit à rire d'un rire cristallin et à la fois froid.

-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me le dire...Je le savais déjà. En quoi mon nom a une telle importance pour toi?

-Un nom définit nos origines. Dit Drago d'une voix qu'il voulait assurer

-Vraiment?! _ Dit-elle en levant son sourcil presque dans un style Snapetien_ Et que dis mon nom sur les origines?

-Que tu es une née-moldue. Dit-il d'une faible voix comme s'il craignait de dire la mauvaise réponse

Elle l'observa de nouveau avant de rigoler d'un rire plus froid que celui de tout à l'heure. Elle resserra sa prise sur son visage avant de se lever. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers lui et posa sa main droite sur sa joue.

-Malfoy...Saches que celui qui croit comme toi qu'un nom signifie tout alors cette personne n'est qu'un vulgaire mouton qui ne pense pas par lui-même. Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner

Le silence avait accueilli ses propos. Tout le monde l'observait d'un air de dire "Waouh! Elle a du cran!". Drago semblait être toujours en état de choc. Elle s'approcha de nouveau de l'estrade et observa les professeurs. Elle remarqua qu'il manquait l'homme avec le chat...un certain Rusard si elle se souvenait bien. Elle resta là face à eux dans le silence pesant de la salle. Rusard revient avec le Choixpeau dans les mains. Il s'approcha d'Angélina qui inclina son buste de sorte qu'il puisse lui mettre le chapeau sur la tête.

-Bouh! S'écria le Choixpeau dès qu'il fut totalement sur la tête de celle-ci

Angélina rigola d'un rire forcé avant de dire d'un ton sarcastique:

-Ah ah; très drôle. J'ai vraiment eu peur... Non sans blague, fais juste ton boulot!

A ces mots; le Choixpeau se renfrogna et commença à se concentrer sur les pensées d'Angélina qu'il trouvait très insolente. Les élèves et les professeurs étaient plus que choqués par la façon d'agir de la jeune fille. Elle semblait aimer défier les autorités ce qui énervait déjà certains professeurs, comme Severus, qui aiment le respect. Le Choixpeau semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à se décider cela faisait déjà bien une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il cherchait.

-Choisis toi-même! Finit-il par déclarer à la grande surprise de tous

-Vraiment?! Tu es sûr?! Demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent

-Oui! Je ne peux choisir. Tu es faite pour toutes les maisons.

-Très bien. Dit-elle en le retirant

Elle marcha tranquillement entre les quatre tables. Elle observa chaque visage en souriant. Elle passa derrière Harry et lui prit une Juliette. Elle murmura un "merci" avant de se diriger à la table des Serpentards où elle s'assit. Angélina s'était mise à côté de la bande de Drago.

-Un problème?! Demanda-t-elle d'un air innocent face au silence encore présent dans la grande salle

-Bien; jeunes gens. Vous devriez finir de manger. Les cours reprennent dans un peu moins d'une heure. Dit Albus Dumbledore

C'est sur ces mots que la grande salle reprit vie. Les élèves se remirent à discuter. La jeune Sawada était le sujet de conversation de la plupart des élèves. Cependant; elle se contentait seulement d'observer les élèves et de rester quelque peu indifférente aux questions des Serpentards. Elle avait déjà remarqué que Dolores Ombrage ne l'aimait pas trop. Tout comme elle passait son temps à observer Harry avec un regard malsain.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours? Finit-elle par demander

-On a potion avec les stupides Gryffondors. Dit Pansy

-Stupides?! Demanda Angélina en haussant un sourcil

-Les Gryffondors agissent toujours avant de réfléchir. Dit Vincent Crabbe ou peut-être était-ce Grégory Goyle

Honnêtement; elle ne le savait pas et s'en moquait royalement. De toute façon; c'était limite s'il ne se ressemblait pas comme deux gouttes d'eau. Et de toute façon, ils avaient l'air de deux idiots purs et durs. En tout cas, sa remarque la fit soupirer d'exaspération et marmonnait un: "foutu cliché!". Elle mangea un peu jusqu'à la sonnerie où elle se leva et suivit les élèves dans les couloirs jusqu'au cachot. En marchant jusqu'à son cours, Angélina noua sa cravate vert et argent à sa main droite comme si celle-ci était un bracelet de main. Quand elle passa devant Severus Snape qui était à la porte de sa classe s'assurant de l'arrivée de tous ses élèves, et, qu'il vit la cravate Serpentard d'Angélina...il manqua de peu de faire une crise cardiaque.

-B'jour; M'sieur. Dit-elle en passant devant lui

Elle laissa derrière elle un Severus Snape plus que choqué qui se jura de la remettre à sa place. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et entra en fusillant la classe mais surtout Harry, Neville et Angélina. "Ce cours promet d'être amusant!" pensa Angélina quand elle vit qu'ils devraient faire un poison. Bien sûr en tout bonne élève qu'elle était...elle n'avait pas écouté les consignes ce qui n'échappa pas au professeur Snape qui ne put s'empêcher de penser: "Je vais me faire une joie de lui apprendre le respect!"


	3. Severus Snape et Angélina

Harry était assis à côté de Ron tandis qu'Hermione était assise à côté de Neville. Angélina se trouvait à côté de Pansy. Drago lui était avec une certaine Greengrass. Ils devaient faire la potion de manière individuelle aussi chacun ne tarda pas à aller chercher ses ingrédients. Angélina les récupéra en deux trois mouvements avant de rejoindre sa table. Là, elle murmura un sort qui s'appliqua sur elle. Elle commença à s'occuper des ingrédients pour ainsi pouvoir les mettre dans son chaudron. Pansy fusillait du regard sa voisine qui l'ignorait royalement. Harry lui observait sa sœur du coin de l'œil. Il avait déjà remarqué qu'elle s'était jeté un sort. Il attendait le moment d'éclat après tout il était bien le seul à la connaître presqu'à la perfection. Severus Snape lui tournait parmi ses élèves surveillant que rien n'explose.

-Mademoiselle Sawada! Siffla Severus Snape en s'arrêtant à côté

-Professeur Snape. Dit-elle tout en souriant

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa potion tout en faisant tourner sa main au-dessus de ses ingrédients. Puis, elle en attrapa un, et, le mis dans son chaudron sous le regard choqué et horrifié de son professeur.

-Savez ce que vous venez de faire? Demanda-t-il

-Oui. J'ai mis un ingrédient dans mon chaudron. Lequel?!...Je sais pas mais tant que cela n'explose pas c'est que c'était le bon. Dit Angélina en le regardant

Le grand Severus Snape manqua de tomber face à sa réponse qui était digne de Luna Lovegood. Il se décida de l'observer un peu plus. Angélina était debout regardant par moment son chaudron. Elle fredonnait doucement et coupait certains de ses ingrédients avec une certaine dextérité.

-Votre uniforme? Demanda-t-il

-Trop vieillot!...J'ai la cravate donc c'est bon. Répondit-elle sans le regarder

-Pardon?!

Elle ne répondit pas cependant ce qu'elle fredonnait se rapprochait de plus en plus d'une chanson. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand il reconnut la chanson. "Décidemment, il n'y a qu'elle pour faire cela" pensa-t-il en souriant. Severus Snape s'éloigna d'elle quand il vit que le chaudron de Neville manquait d'exploser à tout moment. Angélina continua à faire sa potion tout en ajoutant au fur et à mesure des mots ici et là dans l'air qu'elle fredonnait. Harry se concentra sur sa potion qui a son plus grand malheur n'avait pas la couleur souhaitée. En fait, il n'avait pas la bonne nuance de bleu tandis que Ron...eh bien...il n'avait pas la bonne couleur. Angélina ne prêta pas attention à ce qui l'entoura. Elle se mit même à commencer à danser. Le cours touchait presque à sa fin quand ils attendirent:

-Hakuna Matata! Ces mots signifient...que tu vivras ta vie SANS AUCUN SOUCI!

Tous les élèves se retournèrent tel un seul homme vers la voix pour voir Angélina. Elle dansait et chantait tout en terminant sa potion. Harry sourit et secoua doucement sa tête avant de soupirer.

-Mademoiselle Sawada! Hurla Severus Snape

-Un problème; professeur?! Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce pleine d'innocence

-Vous êtes en retenus ce soir à 19h. Et vous venez me voir à la fin du cours! Vociféra-t-il

-Très bien. Dit-elle avant de recommencer à chanter

-Arrêtez de chanter! Hurla-t-il comme s'il allait s'arracher les cheveux d'exaspération

Angélina n'arrêta pas de chanter mais elle chanta plus comme un murmure. Elle finit par mettre sa potion dans sa fiole. Elle termina sa potion avant tous les autres même Hermione. Angélina ne put s'empêcher d'aller aider son cher frère. Severus Snape ne put que les fusiller du regard car il avait remarqué que rien ne touchait la nouvelle. La sonnerie de fin de cours finit par retentir permettant à tous de quitter le cours de potion, le plus bizarre depuis leur première année.

-Je t'attends dehors. Murmura Harry en passant à côté d'Angélina qui acquiesça discrètement

Elle se tourna vers son professeur et directeur de maison qui était à son bureau. Il la fusilla du regard alors que celle-ci soupira et s'approcha de lui. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux comme s'il faisait une joute.

-Professeur...Si vous n'avez rien à me dire je vais en cours. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment

-J'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez votre comportement.

-Oh! Et bien disons que je fais toujours cela quand je fais une potion. Et puis...honnêtement il vaut mieux chanter que pleurer.

-Peut-être mais gardez votre joie pour vous!

-Professeur; ceux-ci n'est que mon masque.

-Votre masque?!

Elle sourit doucement avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la salle. Elle trouva Harry appuyé contre le mur en train de l'attendre comme promis. Il lisait un livre de poche qu'il ne quitta que quand il entendit les pas de sa sœur.

-Alors?! Demanda-t-il en refermant son livre

-Je l'ai fait mariner. Il ne se doute de rien comme tous les autres. Il me prend juste pour une folle. Dit-elle en commençant à marcher pour quitter les cachots

-Angélina; est-ce que tu comptes un jour te faire connaître dans le monde sorcier ou rester avec eux? Demanda-t-il en la rattrapant

-Je ne choisirai pas entre les deux...si je le peux.

-Et si tu dois choisir? Lui demanda-t-il dans un murmure comme s'il craignait de lui demander

-Je choisirai ce qui est le mieux pour nous.

Harry soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il savait pertinemment ce que choisirait Angélina ou du moins il s'en doutait. Elle était du style de personne qui en on a déjà bien trop vu malgré son âge. Angélina avait peut-être était élevée avec Tsuna et sa famille mais avant eux elle avait côtoyé des gens comme Belphégor ou les Mangemorts; des assassins complètement fous. Et elle s'en était sortie en devenant aussi puissante qu'eux. Harry secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et ainsi ne pas se perdre dans les couloirs. Ils marchèrent tout deux jusqu'à leur cours de soins aux créateurs magiques. La plupart des élèves avaient râlé en début d'année quand ils avaient vu que le jeudi Gryffondors et Serpentards auraient les trois heures de l'après-midi ensemble. S'ils s'étaient retournés et un peu moins perdus dans leurs pensées alors peut-être auraient-ils vu Severus Snape tapi dans l'ombre du couloir.


	4. Prés-au-lard

Angélina qui était arrivée en milieu de semaine à Poudlard termina tranquillement sa semaine. Elle fut heureuse de ne pas avoir Défense contre les forces du mal qui n'était que de la théorie d'après ce qu'Harry lui avait dit. Elle avait remarqué que Snape se comportait de manière étrange avec elle comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose la concernant. Enfin...elle s'en moquait un peu tant qu'elle ne faisait pas de chose qui sorte de son masque alors il n'y avait aucun risque. Il avait bien tenté de l'interroger pendant son heure de colle mais malheureusement pour lui elle fut plus coriace que lui. Angélina réussit à le faire sortir de ses gonds mais cela eut le mérite de piquer encore plus sa curiosité.

Angélina bavardait souvent avec Harry et Luna. Elle parlait peu aux deux autres membres du trio d'or tout comme aux Serpentards. Elle marchait tranquillement dans la rue commerçante de Pré-au-lard. Elle entra dans une confiserie à la suite du trio d'or.

-T'es obligée de nous suivre. Bougonna Ron en la fusillant un peu du regard

-Arrêtes Ron. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est très proche d'Harry. Dit Hermione en posant sa main sur son épaule

Angélina passa devant Ron en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard au lieu de lui faire goûter à la lame de son couteau…en plus elle était persuadée que cela ne plairait pas à Harry. Elle prit un paquet de chocogrenouille et de dragées de Bertille Crochus qu'elle paya et sortit. Elle alla aux trois balais où elle s'installa à l'écart pour boire tranquillement sa bière au beurre. Elle ne s'occupait pas du monde qui l'entourait se concentrant seulement, sur comment faire pour que Snape lui foute la paix. Elle finit par soupirer doucement et sortit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume et un encrier de son petit sac sans fond qui ne la quittait vraiment jamais. Angélina griffonna une lettre pour Tsuna et les autres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Sawada ? Demanda une voix proche d'elle

-Des choses qui ne te regardent en aucun cas Malfoy. Dit-elle en levant ses yeux vers lui

Il était là à côté d'elle encadré par ses deux gorilles d'amis Grégory et Vincent. Elle ne les avait pas entendus entrer mais s'approcher oui. En soit c'était plutôt facile avec les deux gorilles qui marchent comme des éléphants. Elle les observa un peu juste pour voir dans leurs yeux qu'ils étaient venus pour des règlements de comptes.

-Habillé comme une vulgaire moldu dans le mode sorcier c'est nous insulter. Dit Drago

-Vraiment ?!...Vous savez quoi je m'en fous tellement…J'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que m'occuper de la mode. Dit-elle en retournant à sa lettre

-Ne nous ignore pas ! Dit Drago d'une voix forte en claquant sa main contre la table s'attirant ainsi le regard des autres clients

-Bien puisque vous ne voulez pas lâcher l'affaire alors réglons cela dehors voulez-vous ?! Dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires

Ils sortirent tous les quatre de l'auberge. Les trois Serpentards l'entrainèrent à l'écart du petit village près de la cabane hurlante. Ils avaient marché en silence sans accorder le moindre regard aux autres. Certains élèves comprirent qu'il risquait fortement d'y avoir une bagarre aussi plusieurs les suivirent. Angélina avait mis sa baguette à portée de main après tout on est jamais trop prudent surtout avec des Serpentards.

-Bon vous nous avez amenés ici pourquoi ?! Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un mot

-Pour t'enseigner le respect et ce que c'est d'être un Serpentard. Dit Drago sous les hochements de têtes de ses deux acolytes

-Merci mais pas la peine. Je connais parfaitement bien ces deux choses. Un Serpentard est fourbe et vise les hauteurs. Tandis que le respect est une chose qui va dans les deux sens et qui montre que l'on reconnait la valeur d'un ami, d'un ennemi en fait d'une personne. Dit-elle en commençant à se détourner

Drago fulmina de rage face à son comportement. Elle agissait avec lui comme si lui un Malfoy était tout aussi un important qu'un vulgaire Weasley. Et cela en était bien HORS DE QUESTION…il allait lui montrer qui est le prince des Serpentards celui que l'on respecte et que l'on craint. Il sortit sa baguette et dit :

-Tu vas me le payer ! EXPELLIARMUS !

Angélina eut juste le temps de se baisser pour éviter le sort qui passa au-dessus de sa tête. Le sort la frôla mais ne la blessa pas. Elle sortit sa baguette dans un geste vif et rapide. Elle se retourna et les fusilla du regard si ses yeux avaient étés des fusils alors ils seraient en lambeaux. Vincent et Gregory qui tremblaient sous l'intensité de son regard préférèrent s'écarter en prétextant vouloir protéger les quelques spectateurs.

-Tes amis sont des lâches Malfoy. Mais toi l'es-tu ou es-tu prêt à payer pour m'avoir jeté un sort ? Dit-elle en se déplaçant doucement comme si elle voulait l'observer sous toutes les coutures

-Je ne suis pas lâche. De toute façon tu es comme tous ces gens qui se rebellent simplement pour faire croire qu'ils sont forts alors qu'au fond ils sont faibles.

-Tu ne me connais pas alors ne me juge pas. EXPELLIARMUS ! Siffla-t-elle

Drago se prit le sort en pleine figure et se retrouva la tête dans le sol. Angélina sourit à cette vue. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur son dos pour le bloquer. Elle lui releva la tête en lui tenant les cheveux.

-Ne recommence jamais cela. Tu pourrais le regretter bien plus que tu l'imagines parce que moi dans ma famille, qu'importe ton sang ou ton origine ou quoique ce soit d'autres auxquels tu accordes de l'importance…nous on s'en fout on vous fait payer le centuple pour avoir ne serait-ce que toucher à un seul cheveu de l'un de nous. Dit-elle avant de lâcher son visage et de se relever pour partir

Les spectateurs s'écartèrent de son chemin et elle put passer sa fin de week-end tranquillement à rêvasser de sa famille. Elle leur écrivit un message que, pas même Harry en sut le contenu mais son sourire en disait long sur ses intentions pas forcément bonnes pour tout le monde. Il avait bien remarqué que sa sœur avait vu depuis un bon moment déjà les inscriptions sur sa main. Il était donc sûr et certain qu'Angélina préparait un gros coup bien farfelu et digne d'elle contre Dolores surtout pour lui faire perdre tout ce qu'elle a créé à Poudlard. Elle la détestait autant que lui, si ce n'est plus. Il en avait été encore plus certain quand il reçut, dans la grande salle, un phénix en papier avec écrit dessus en japonais : « _La patience est une grande vertu._

 _La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid_. »

Harry comprit alors que celle-ci avait un plan digne du Joker dans le film mordu Batman. Mais il comprit aussi qu'il y avait une chance plus qu'immense pour que Tsuna et les autres débarquent à Poudlard pour régler leurs comptes avec Dolores et peut-être Malfoy et Snape.


	5. Angélina et Dolores Ombrage

Salut, tout le monde

Les propos en gras italiques sont dit en italien (je sais pas si vous aurez l'italique, ça ne marche pas toujours)

* * *

Angélina marchait tranquillement tout en fredonnant dans les couloirs. Les élèves de Poudlard avaient commencé à s'habituer à la voir fredonner à tout bout de champ. Cependant, ils continuaient de trouver cela bizarre à croire que c'était une drogue pour elle. Angélina finit par arriver dans les premiers devant la porte de la salle du cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit un roman policier moldu. Elle s'appuya contre le mur pour lire un peu à l'écart des autres.

-Salut, Angélina ! Dit une voix qu'elle reconnut comme étant celle d'Harry

-Salut, Ryry ! Ça va ? Lui-répondit-elle en lui souriant tout en quittant son livre.

-Tu lis quoi ? Demanda Hermione en voyant le livre

-L'élixir des templiers par…Alfredo Colitto.

-Je ne connais pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione toute intéressée sous les regards surpris de ses deux amis

-C'est un roman… Commença Angélina alors que la porte de la salle claqua contre le mur pour laisser paraître Dolores

-Entrez ! Dit-elle en donnant un regard noir à Harry et Angélina

Tous les élèves de Serpentards et de Gryffondors entrèrent dans la salle de classe sous le regard de vautour de Ombrage. Ils s'installèrent à leur place et sortirent leurs affaires. Le professeur Ombrage se plaça à côté de son bureau et fixait la salle.

-Bonjour à tous ! Dit-elle

-Bonjour professeur ! Dirent les élèves sauf Angélina qui dit un simple : « Bonjour prof » qui lui valut un nouveau regard noir

Dolores ne dit rien à Angélina car elle se doutait parfaitement bien que ceci n'était qu'une mise en bouche.

-Bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les vampires. Prenez votre livre page quinze et copiez le chapitre. Dit-elle

Tous les élèves étant habitués retinrent un soupir alors qu'ils ouvraient leurs livres à la page demandée. Ils commencèrent à faire ce qui leur était demandé de faire. Dolores commença à marcher dans les rangs, les surveillant, et s'assurant qu'aucun des élèves ne désobéissent. Elle s'assura qu'Harry faisait rien qui n'enfreigne l'une de ses règles chéries. Une fois satisfaite de ce qu'elle voyait elle continua son chemin et arriva à la hauteur d'Angélina.

-Mademoiselle Sawada ! Siffla-t-elle de colère en voyant son parchemin

-Professeur Ombrage ?! Dit poliment Angélina

Ombrage était si en colère contre elle qu'elle avait pris une légère teinte rouge presque en accord avec son horrible tailleur rose. Angélina se contenta de rester fidèle à elle-même en ignorant son professeur.

-Espèce de gamine irrespectueuse ! Est-ce que vous vous croyez en étude ? Non ?! Alors copiez le chapitre de votre livre jusqu'à la fin du cours comme je l'ai demandé ! Vociféra-t-elle sans quitter des yeux le parchemin d'Angélina

Angélina avait dessiné sur son parchemin les divers mouvements de baguette à exécuter pour réussir le sort demandé dans son devoir de métamorphose. Elle posa sa plume à côté de son parchemin et regarda son livre qu'elle avait ouvert à la page pour ne pas se faire prendre tout de suite. Elle mit son parchemin dans son sac sous le sourire d'Ombrage qui semblait croire qu'elle allait enfin faire ce qu'elle avait demandé seulement Angélina se contenta de mettre son sac sur sa table tout en se levant.

-C'est vous qui êtes irrespectueuse prof. Savez-vous pourquoi ?!...Parce que vous nous prenez pour des idiots. Je ne copierai pas un livre. Pratiquer les sorts c'est cent fois plus utile. Dit-elle en rangeant ses affaires tout en regardant Dolores droit dans les yeux

-Sortez vos affaires ! Le cours n'est pas terminé ! Siffla-t-elle

-Ceci n'est pas un cours. Nous ne sommes pas des moines copistes. Dit Angélina en mettant son sac à son épaule et en passant devant elle

-Retenue ce soir mademoiselle Sawada ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'Angélina ouvrait la porte

-Allez voir si je suis en enfer ! _**Dans deux jours la palourde fera justice** !_ Dit-elle en sortant, laissant derrière elle un silence pesant

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la dernière phrase de sa sœur. Il avait parfaitement bien compris que la palourde n'est personne d'autre que Tsuna et le reste de sa famille. La plupart des élèves se retinrent difficilement de rire face à la tête ridicule de Dolores. Elle était rouge et semblait prête à exploser tant elle est en colère. Cependant son état qui aurait pu être inquiétant pour les élèves, la faisait ressembler à un enfant en train de faire un caprice. « Juste à son image » pensa Harry avant d'exploser de rire au milieu de la salle alors que la sonnerie retentissait comme si Poudlard aussi se moquait d'elle en même temps que les élèves partaient en rigolant et murmurant des choses sur ce qui venait de se passer.


	6. La justice selon les Vongolas

Théodore Nott marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Il réfléchissait aux dernières paroles d'Angélina Sawada lors de son premier et dernier cours avec Dolores Ombrage. En effet depuis celui-là elle ne s'approchait pas de la salle et continuer encore et toujours à défier toutes formes d'autorités. Théodore avait bien remarqué que Harry Potter avait compris quand elle avait parlé italien tout comme lui d'ailleurs. Cependant lui ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles. Il ne voyait vraiment pas comment une palourde pouvait faire la justice. Cela faisait bien deux jours qu'il cherchait mais rien à croire qu'Albus Dumbledore avait pris procession du corps d'Angélina…corps qui d'ailleurs était plutôt beau à regarder. Théodore secoua la tête à cette pensée alors qu'il entrait dans la grande salle pour aller manger avant de retourner à la bibliothèque pour étudier. Il s'installa avec ses amis et commença à se servir. Il jeta discrètement un regard à Angélina qui lui rendit un petit sourire. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement car il était amoureux de la rebelle de Poudlard mais le savait-elle seulement…il l'ignorait mais espérait que ses sentiments ne soient pas à sens unique.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours après ? Demanda Angélina interrompant la petite bande de Drago

-On a cours de défense mais tu ne viendras pas comme d'habitude. Dit Drago d'un ton sec ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de celle-ci

-Fais gaffe à comment tu me parles… de toute façon je ne doute pas que vous fassiez comme moi. Dit-elle d'une voix douce mais pourtant ferme et sûr

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Demanda Théodore

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais lui donna un sourire énigmatique avec un regard pétillant. Elle retourna à son repas jetant doucement des regards discrets à la porte comme si elle attendait quelque chose. Bientôt Hermione Granger se leva sûrement pour aller à la bibliothèque d'ailleurs Théodore allait faire de même mais il voulait d'abord finir son verre sans trop se presser. Cependant contrairement à d'habitude où les deux autres membres du trio d'or la laisser partir cette fois-ci Harry Potter attrapa son poignet comme pour la retenir.

-Harry ?! Dit-elle surprise

\- Reste ! On va bientôt s'amuser. Dit-il sous les regards interrogateurs des autres

Alors qu'Hermione Granger s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche sûrement pour protester ; la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement rappelant l'arrivée d'Angélina. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un groupe d'environ neuf personnes avec seulement une fille ressemblant étrangement à un homme au regard vairon. Il y avait un bébé en costard sur l'épaule d'un jeune brun souriant habillé de diverses nuances de bleu. Le groupe s'avança doucement dans l'allée avant de s'arrêter au milieu de l'allée centrale. Ils laissèrent courir leur regard sur les quatre tables des quatre maisons mais plus particulièrement sur celles des Serpentards et des Gryffondors. Harry et Angélina souriaient. Ils semblaient tout heureux de l'arrivée de ces inconnus. Angélina se leva d'un bond et sauta dans les bras du petit châtain qui la rattrapa en rigolant d'un rire cristallin et chaud.

-Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ; Tsuna…toi et les autres. Dit Angélina toujours dans les bras de Tsuna

-Relâche-le ou tu finiras par l'étouffer. Dit Harry en rigolant tout en se levant pour aller saluer le groupe

Angélina se tourna vers lui et fit un geste très mature ; elle lui passa la langue. Les autres rigolèrent un peu avant de tous se dirent bonjour dans diverses accolades plus ou moins expansives. Cela dura une bonne dizaine de minutes où ils discutèrent tout en ignorant les autres. Finalement le bébé au fédora qui se trouvait sur l'épaule du grand brun souriant dit :

-Alors gamin comment avancent tes cours ?

-Ça va. Ben ça va ; je me débrouille. A part pour les potions…je suis vraiment nul. Dit Harry

-C'est pas grave on fera des potions pendant les vacances. Dit Angélina

-C'est pas la peine. Je te remercie. Dit Harry en reculant jusqu'à se cogner contre le gars musclé aux cheveux blancs

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à ta main ? Demanda un garçon aux cheveux argentés et aux yeux verts

Angélina perdit aussitôt son sourire. Ryohei attrapa la main d'Harry et l'observa. Mukuro et Hibari jetèrent un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Ryohei.

-Kufufu…Voilà donc ce que font ces fameuses plumes de sang. Dit Mukuro

-Qui est l'Herbivore qui a fait cela ? Demanda Hibari en s'écartant et sortant ses tonfas

Angélina s'était rapprochée de la fille et discutait joyeusement avec. Ryohei pendant ce temps allumait sa bague et guérissait Harry. Tsuna échangea quelques mots avec Hibari sur leur vengeance.

-Je suis désolé à l'EXTRÊME mais tu garderas une cicatrice. Dit Ryohei en brisant les tympans de tout le monde au passage

-C'est pas grave. Angélina me donnera des baumes. Dit Harry en la regardant

-Bien sûr, frérot. Chrome me parlait de Lambo, Fûta et I-Pin. Dit-elle en lui souriant

-J'exige de savoir qui vous êtes ! Exigea Dolores Ombrage en se levant n'en pouvant plus de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait

-Mais bien sûr_ Commença Tsuna en s'approchant_ Je suis Tsunayoshi Sawada. Vous avez sûrement déjà entendu mon nom de famille puisque c'est celui d'Angélina, ma sœur adoptive.

-Sœur adoptive ?! Dirent plusieurs élèves

-Oui. Je suis née sous le nom d'Angélina Potter sœur jumelle d'Harry Potter. Celui-ci est mon grand-frère. Dit-elle en s'écartant du groupe

-Angélina Potter est morte. Dit Dumbledore

-Non. Ma sœur est bien vivante. Elle a juste préféré ne pas le faire savoir et rester avec les Vongola. La grande famille mafieuse dont Tsunayoshi est le chef. Et les Vongola protègent chacun de ses membres peu importe le temps et le prix que cela demande. Dit Harry en se rapprochant de sa sœur

-Malheureusement pour vous Dolores Ombrage ; vous avez touché à Harry donc à l'un d'entre nous. Dit Yamamoto en devant sérieux

-Tch ! Il est temps pour vous de récupérer la monnaie de votre pièce. Commença Gokudera

-Et le prix sera cher à l'EXTRÊME. Dit Ryohei

-Harry nous a demandé de ne pas être trop méchants. Continua Chrome

-On n'essaye pas d'être un carnivore quand on est qu'un herbivore. Dit Hibari

-Kufufu…Il est l'heure pour vous de voir les six voies de l'enfer.

-Comment osez-vous me menacer ? Je suis envoyée et chargée du ministère. Me menacer c'est menacer le ministère. Dit-elle sûr d'elle

-On est des moldus…Qu'est-ce que cela peut nous faire ? Dit Gokudera

-La mafia ne respecte pas les lois. Elle est au-dessus des lois. Dit Reborn

-Vous nous parlez de loi et de respect alors que les plumes de sang rentrent dans la catégorie objets de torture. Vous prenez Harry comme bouc-émissaire alors ne venez pas nous faire la morale. Dit Tsuna

-Qu'est-ce que des moldus, comme vous, espéraient faire ? Demanda Dolores

Hibari s'approcha d'elle, leva les bras et donna un grand coup de tonfas à Dumbledore et Dolores qui se retrouvèrent projetés au fond de leur fauteuils. Puis il se retourna et rejoignit les autres. Le silence accueillit ce geste alors qu'Hibari avait un sourire froid sur les lèvres.

-Pourquoi Dumbledore ? Demanda Harry

-Kufufu…Le testament de tes parents dit deux choses intéressantes : Peter Pettigrew était le gardien du secret et que tu n'aurais jamais dû aller chez les Dursleys. Dit Mukuro

-En plus c'est lui qui a fait le sort du gardien. Dit Chrome d'une voix douce

-En fait ; on aurait dû aller chez Sirius ou les Longdubat ou chez parrain. Expliqua Angélina en voyant le regard perdu de son frère

-Parrain ?! Tu veux dire ton parrain ? Demanda Harry avec hésitation

-Oui. Tu aurais peut-être été plus doué en potion.

-Rah ! Mais c'est pas vrai arrête avec ça. T'es pire que Snape. On voit bien que c'est ton parrain. Heureusement que t'as pas grandi avec lui. S'exclama Harry en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'exaspération

-Cuisine avec moi et Bianchi et j'arrête. Dit Angélina avec un sourire espiègle

-D'accord. MAIS Gokudera n'est pas à la maison ce jour-là.

Angélina acquiesça doucement en souriant alors que les autres grimaçaient à la pensée de la cuisine de Blanchi. Angélina sortit sa baguette magique et jeta un « stupéfix » à Dumbledore qui ne le vit pas venir et se retrouva stupéfixé.

-Bien. Je crois que l'on a oublié de vous le dire. Mais grâce à un sort que j'ai jeté avant leur arrivée…tout ce qui se passe ici est projeté dans tous les lieux publics sorciers d'Angleterre. Dit Angélina

-QUOI ?! COMMENT ?! Hurla Dolores prise de court

-Kufufu…un peu de flamme de dernière volonté et de magie. Dit Mukuro

-Juste une vengeance et justice version Vongola. Dirent tous les Vongolas alors que Dolores et Dumbledore réalisaient que leur image publique, leur carrière et l'opinion publique venaient juste de se retourner contre eux simplement à cause d'un groupe de moldu

-Tu rentres à la maison avec nous ? Demanda Tsuna en souriant à Harry alors qu'ils allaient passer la grande porte dans un silence, mélange de surprise et d'incompréhension

-Oui. De toute façon, il risque de ne pas avoir cours pendant un petit moment. Dit-il en les rejoignant

Angélina sourit doucement avant de partir vers sa famille. Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin semblant réfléchir. Les Vongolas le remarquèrent et se retournèrent avec un regard interrogateur.

-J'ai un truc à faire avant de partir. Dit-elle avant de s'éloigner vers la table des Serpentards

Elle alla jusqu'à la hauteur de Théodore. Il la regarda avec un regard interrogateur ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui voulait. Elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres contre celle de Théodore. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes sous la surprise avant de les fermer et de répondre à son baiser. Le baiser ne tarda pas à s'approfondir. Ils finirent par se séparer par manque d'air.

-Cela fait un petit moment que j'ai remarqué tes regards. Dit simplement Angélina pour explication

-Je t'aime. Dit Théodore

-Moi aussi. Tiens voici mon adresse. J'espère que tu passeras me voir ou bien tu m'écriras. Lui dit Angélina en lui tendant une petite carte avec le blason des Vongola dessus

-Bien sûr que je t'écrirai et que l'on se verra. Dit Théodore avec un grand sourire aux lèvres

-Cool. À la prochaine, mon ange. Dit Angélina en rejoignant sa famille pour partir pour de bon

Personne n'était près d'oublier cette journée qui leur donna des vacances mais aussi qui leur apprit à ne jamais douter de la force des moldus en particulier des Vongola.

Severus Snape se rapprocha de sa filleule. Celle-ci fila le parfait amour avec Théodore. Harry fit la paix avec Drago et les Serpentards ce qui signa définitivement la fin de la guerre entre les deux maisons. Tsuna et sa famille eux se firent un nom et une place dans le monde sorcier. Dolores et Dumbledore se retrouvèrent à Azkaban pour payer leurs crimes.


End file.
